Never Wanna Let You Go Again (KiriAsu Week)
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando decisiones aparentemente inofensivas crean una brecha em medio de la pareja de oro? Y, ¿Vale la pena la recompensa de aquella misión? KiriAsu Week; Día 6,tema 2, Divorcio Virtual.


**Muy buenas a todos xD Aquí Orchid, con un aporte para la KiriAsu Week, que en realidad iba a subir el martes, o ayer; Pero terminé muy ocupada ambos días como para hacerlo. Si no me equivoco, es el Día 6, tema 2: Divorcio Virtual.**

 **Espero que les guste xD**

* * *

 _ **16 de mayo de 2027**_

Con la confusión escrita en todo el rostro, temerosamente intentó aclarar sus dudas respecto al comentario que previamente había proferido la joven.

-¿Q-qué dijiste?- Preguntó, para confirmar sus temidas sospechas, cuando la hermosa muchacha en frente suyo rodó los ojos.

-Que deberíamos divorciarnos. Vamos, no es para tanto.- Respondió tranquilamente la peliazul, cruzandose de brazos -Además, es solo por esta misión. No es como si estuviéramos separandonos para siempre- Le aseguró, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortarlo - ¿o es que acaso lo que tratas de decir es que si nos divorciamos aquí terminarás conmigo en el mundo real?- Preguntó, fulminandolo con su mirada celeste, a la par que enarcaba una ceja.

Apresuradamente, Kirito negó con la cabeza hasta tal punto que se mareó -N-no, no, para nada, es solo que todo esto se me hace un poco extraño. Si es que fue hace muy poco cuando implementaron este sistema a ALo...

Así era; Durante los finales de invierno del año 2026, los Game Masters de ALo actualizaron el juego, desbloqueando algunos pisos del New Aincrad, e implementando la opción de casarse virtualmente -Y junto con ella la de divorciarse, para la desgracia del joven spriggan-, la cual funcionaba de manera sumamente similar a aquella que una vez existió en SAO, es decir, poseían ventajas en común; Los inventarios de ambos jugadores se fusionaban por completo, ambos podían ver la ventana de estatus del otro, y por último, tenían equipado un anillo que marcaba su estado como jugador casado, y que no se podía desequipar a menos que se divorciaran de cualquiera de los modos que se disponían.

Casi nerviosamente, Kirito miró aquél anillo plateado que adornaba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y que era idéntico a aquel que también utilizaba su esposa, Asuna. Luego de esto, miró firmemente hacia ella. Hacia aquella muchacha que en el mundo real poseía ojos color miel y cabellos anaranjados; Con la cual esperaba poder pasar el resto de sus días, tal y como se habían prometido mutuamente tantas veces dentro de aquel juego de la muerte en el que estuvieron atrapados por alrededor de dos años completos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el joven realizó aquél característico gesto que invocaba la pantalla del menú. Casi como de mala gana, bajó a través de las múltiples opciones que éste le ofrecía, y después de pasar a un par de sub-menus, encontró la opción que había estado buscando, a la cual seleccionó, para recibir una pantalla de confirmación en respuesta.

-¿Estaría bien que me dejaras pensarlo hasta mañana en la noche?- Preguntó en un tono casi de súplica, ofreciéndole una última mirada cansada a la bella muchacha que unos años atrás se había robado su corazón.

Ella suspiró, y le miró un tanto contrariada, antes de asentir -Tómate el tiempo que necesites.- Respondió -Por cierto, ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo- Comenzó a hablar en un tono ligeramente preocupado, pero fue interrumpida por el.

-Solo estoy algo cansado, no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte.- Respondió, ofreciéndole una forzada sonrisa ladina -Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Asuna- Finalizó, seleccionando la opción de «Log out».

-Espera, Kirito-ku- Intentó ella, pero desistió cuando la figura de su amado se disolvió en miles de pequeños y brillantes polígonos tridimensionales de tonos azulados, mientras recuperaba la consciencia en su hogar, de vuelta en el mundo real.

Con un ligero mareo, se deshizo de aquél aparato electrónico que reposaba alrededor de su cabeza, y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

Ahogando un gruñido, lentamente quitó una de sus manos, y miró fijamente hacia el estante de su habitación, paseando su mirada por los objetos que ahí reposaban; Viejas fotos, algunas cajas, y su viejo Nerve Gear. Cuando llegó allí, detuvo el movimiento de sus globos oculares por completo, y se quedó observándolo con atención.

Miles de sus recuerdos en Aincrad pasaron por su mente. Momentos tristes, alegres, divertidos y hasta llenos de ira y ansiedad. Recordó sus momentos junto a su primer gremio, la derrota del primer Boss, sus partys con sus amigos, la batalla del septuagésimo cuarto piso, su batalla contra Heathcliff, su boda y luna de miel con Asuna, ...

Todos aquellos agridulces tiempos que pasó en compañía de las personas en las cuáles ahora confiaba con su vida y aún más. Momentos que pasó en compañía de la persona que más amaba, su adorada novia Asuna Yuuki.

Con un suspiro, miró la hora en su teléfono. Notando que probablemente ya era demasiado tarde como para llamar a Asuna, dejó caer el dispositivo móvil a su lado.

' _¿Por qué será que me está afectando tanto esto? Solo es presionar un par de botones para romper el lazo que comparto con Asuna en Alfheim. Realmente no es la gran cosa, y no nos vamos a separar en el mundo real ni mucho menos, ella misma md lo dijo. Entonces..., ¿Por qué?'_

Miro de reojo al primer juego de realidad virtual que reposaba junto al Nerve Gear, antes de cerrar los ojos. Si así era tan solo el primer día, entonces lo que le esperaba realmente sería una semana infernal.

 ** _17 de mayo de 2027_**

Aquella mañana, después de un fallido intento de convencer a su tía de que se encontraba muy mal y no debía salir de casa, emprendió su viaje a el Instituto para Supervivientes de SAO. Trató de mantener su mente lejos del asunto del día anterior, mientras pedaleaba en su bicicleta, pero le fue casi imposible, y en un par de minutos su mente se había centrado completamente en aquello.

¿Había una manera de evitar, o por lo menos retrasar aquella separación? Por supuesto que no la había. Aquella misión seguramente le valía el mundo y mucho más a su novia. Por ninguna razón se atrevería a desistir de su intento de romper aquel estatus que ambos habían formado juntos, el mismo día que salió aquella actualización. ¿Y era que acaso el destino no los quería casados virtualmente? En Aincrad perdieron aquel nexo cuando finalizó el juego, apenas dos semanas después de su boda, a su vez acortando el tiempo de su luna de miel; Y ahora en Alfheim una misión les ofrecía recompensas que ni vendiendo la mismísima Excaliber por miles de Yuld podría comprarle a Asuna.

Antes de que pudiera seguir divagando en búsqueda de respuestas válidas a su terrible dilema, se encontró a sí mismo en la entrada del colegio. Decepcionado de que su tiempo para pensar se había acabado, estacionó su bicicleta, y se dirigió a su salón.

Iba sin decirse. De ninguna manera logró concentrarse en la lección, y no pudo comprender ninguna de las palabras que el mismo vociferó cuando se le ordenó leer un párrafo del libro de texto.

Los minutos se tornaron horas, y antes de que pudiera prestar atención, faltaban pocos instantes para que la campana diera inicio a la hora del almuerzo. Normalmente, para ese momento se encontraría ligeramente emocionado, puesto a que la hora del almuerzo sería su oportunidad de encontrarse con su novia, y comer junto aquella los deliciosos almuerzos que prepararía

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, al igual que la noche anterior, no tenía casi apetito; Asuna podría perdonarle si por una vez iba a la cafetería por un cambio de ambiente, en lugar de su lugar de encuentro usual.

 _ **~Never wanna let you go again~**_

Asuna bien podía tener bastantes defectos. Podría ser demasiado exagerada de a momentos, o demasiado piadosa aunque la situación no lo acreditara; Pero había algo que ella definitivamente no era, ciega.

¿Cómo no notar el repentino desánimo en aquel muchacho que era dueño de su corazón? Pensó muchísimo en qué era lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de su amado para hacerle actuar así, y alcanzó una conclusión:

Esa decisión suya finitivamente le estaba afectando.

Y es que ella había estado increíblemente emocionada cuando se enteró de aquel quest a través de su info bróker, la Cait Sith Argo. Y el objetivo en sí era bastante sencillo; Solo era encontrar aquel ítem dentro de una mazmorra, y llevarla devuelta a el pequeño negocio donde se encontraba el questgiver.

Pero hasta ella quedó en evidente shock cuando su amiga de apariencia gatuna le comentó los prerequisitos.

El quest debía llevarse acabo en 5 horas y media o menos. De lo contrario se considerará como fallido.

Estaba terminantemente prohibido el uso de ayuda externa para lograr el objetivo. Ídem.

Debía realizarse en una party de 2 jugadores; Ni más ni menos. Por lo contrario no podría activarse.

Los jugadores que conformaban la party debían ser de géneros opuestos. Ídem.

Y por último, pero definitivamente no menos importante, ambos jugadores que estén realizando el quest deberían estar libres de el estatus marital, o la afiliación a cualquier gremio del cual se forme parte.

Parecía extraño, si, pero cobraba sentido una vez que se consideraba el hecho de que aquella misión llevaba más tiempo que la actualización, y no había sido ajustada.

Sin embargo, debido a las estrictas reglas que se habían impuesto para lograr cursarlo, aquel quest aún no había sido completado por ningún jugador.

Por otro lado, una vez que ella supo de que recompensa se trataba, enseguida voló emocionada a contarle a su adorado esposo de su hallazgo. Pero amarga fue su sorpresa al encontrarle tan cariacontecido por la noticia.

Tal vez lo dijo de una manera demasiado abrupta y falta de tacto, o simplemente fue la petición en sí lo que alteró el buen humor de su marido; Pero sin importar la razón, estaba dispuesta a arreglar aquel malhumor que éste presentaba.

Y eso había decidido aquella mañana, cuando preparó un delicioso almuerzo para el, lleno de todos los platillos favoritos que conocía de su novio. No había sido tan fácil como esperaba, y hasta tuvo que llamar a Suguha un par de veces por ayuda, pero definitivamente valdría la pena.

O eso, era lo que se decía a sí misma mientras esperaba en aquella banca en la cual solían encontrarse.

 ** _~Never Wanna Let You Go Again~_**

-Nee, nee, Kazu-kun- Le llamó uno de sus compañeros, obteniendo su atención - ¿Están las cosas con la princesa bien últimamente? Te noto algo decaído, y según escuché, ella también estaba rara hoy.

El asintió -Nada muy preocupante.

El muchacho de cabellos rizados le codeó ligeramente, añadiendo -¿Pero sabes? Escuché que Yuuki-san estaba rara, pero no para mal. Sino que se veía extrañamente feliz.

El volvió a asentir, como si realmente estuviera prestándole atención.

Sin embargo, su compañero no pareció notar su falta de receptor apropiado -Y una de sus compañeras dijo que estaba bastante espaciada durante matemáticas.- Prosiguió.

-Aja, ¿Y?

-Creo que es probable que Yuuki-san esté viendo a alguien más, Kazu-kun- Y fueron precisamente estas palabras las únicas que llegaron a registrarse en su cabeza. Por el shock, solo alcanzó a atragantarse con su jugo.

-¿P-por qué lo dices?- Preguntó, una vez que pudo respirar apropiadamente de nuevo.

El muchacho cruzó sus brazos, e hizo un puchero para nada adorable -Mou, Kazu-kun, ¿es que acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Con Yuuki-san actuando raramente alegre ésta mañana, más la notable separación que hay entre los dos- Comenzó a resumir su explicación, pero fue interrumpido por su receptor.

-Esperate un momento Keimura, qué quieres decir con "notable separación"?

-Pues con los dos de raros ésta mañana, y con que Yuuki-san esté afuera aparentemente esperando a alguien mientras tu estás aquí, no hay otra conclusión...- Profirió, siguiendo en su modo especulativo.

La información tardó un par de segundos en ser procesada por su cerebro. Asuna, esperando a alguien afuera... Esperando a alguien en su banca de siempre... Alguien... Como... _el._

-Mierda- Masculló, asomándose por el amplio ventanal de la cafetería, y encontrandola ahí sentada, probablemente esperándolo; Pensando que el aparecería pronto.

Bisbisando una larga retahíla de insultos y cosas por el estilo, corrió bajando las escaleras.

Es que, por el amor a Dios, se había olvidado completamente de avisarle a su novia por mensaje de dónde estaría durante el descanso. Y ya faltaban solo diez minutos para que acabara... De solo pensarlo, sus piernas apresuraban el paso, incluso superando los propios límites de su contextura física.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, escuchó la cantarina voz de su novia, y casi quiso darse una cachetada a sí mismo por su propia idiotez.

-Pero Kiri- no, _Kazuto-kun_ podría llegar en cualquier momento- Había proferido la hechizante joven, en un tono contrariado y ligeramente culpable.

-Básicamente te dejo plantada, Asu-chan. Mira, el descanso está a punto de acabarse. Mejor vámonos.

Ella inhaló con fuerza, antes de suspirar pesadamente -Ya veo, vámonos entonces, Aishihara-kun.- Y con esas palabras, escuchó sus pasos alejarse junto con los de algún muchacho desconocido para el.

Idiotez al creer que ella estaría esperándole tras aquel largo descanso.

Y tuvo la oportunidad de correr tras de ella, de pedirle disculpas por su retraso y explicarle por qué aquella decisión le afectaba tanto, y tal vez recibir alguna explicación por parte de ella.

Pero no lo hizo. Sus pies bien podrían haberse plantado en su lugar en el suelo, mientras veía la figura de su amada alejarse de el en más de una manera.

Con pasos que se le hicieron eternos, se desplomó sobre la banca, y se dobló hacia adelante, mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos. Sus amigos le observaban con pena desde la cafetería, rogando por su miserable alma en silencio, porque su sufrimiento solo acababa de comenzar.

Y si era cierto en lo más mínimo aquel cuento sobre el hilo rojo del destino que nunca podría romperse, entonces el suyo realmente estaba demostrándole en carne viva lo mucho que éste podía estirarse y enredarse...

* * *

 **Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Más tarde subiré otro aporte atrasado xD Para el día 5, Tema 1: Asesinato Mutuo.**

 **Espero que no les haya llegado como muy dramático (?), gracias por leer, por favor dejen un review con sus opiniones y con el favor de Dios, nos leemos esta tarde.**

 **~Orchid**


End file.
